


Секреты старых семей

by njally



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njally/pseuds/njally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго не знает и десятой части секретов, хранимых шинигами и их занпакто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секреты старых семей

Солнце ярко блестело, отражаясь в тысячах стекол. Ичиго упирался локтем в одно из окон, лежать на стене небоскреба было не слишком удобно, но он не жаловался. Лежать было гораздо приятнее, чем врезаться в ту же стену головой или еще чем-нибудь ценным.  
Зангетсу, скрестив на груди руки, парил невдалеке. Тренировка только что закончилась, и под тяжелым взглядом занпакто Ичиго пришлось объяснять, на кого он так зол третий день подряд.  
\- Кучики, значит, - наконец заговорил Зангетсу. – Из-за Кучики ты дерешься, как безрукий имбецил.  
\- Полегче, старик. Я немного облажался, но… - придумать, что же «но» сил уже не хватило. Локоть соскользнул, Ичиго вытянулся плашмя. Бетон нагрелся под солнцем, а стекло оставалось прохладным.  
\- Он тебя злит? – луч отразился от темных очков Зангетсу.  
\- Он меня бесит! – Ичиго даже дернулся, что в его состоянии выдавало крайнюю степень возбуждения. – Он так цепляется за свои кретинские правила…  
\- Знавал я одного Кучики, - задумчиво бросил занпакто, то ли вовсе не слушая Ичиго, то ли решив, что услышал достаточно.  
\- Ты? – Ичиго так удивился, что на этот раз приподнялся, удержал вес тела на выставленных руках. – Но…  
\- И не буду против сбить спесь с еще одного, - подвел черту Зангетсу. – Раз уж ты не в состоянии справиться сам.  
\- Старик!  
\- Пока ты не можешь решать свои проблемы здесь, внутри, И-чи-го, придется решать их там, - резкий взмах рукой, и темный плащ затрепетал сильнее под порывом невидимого ветра. – Во внешнем мире, - Зангетсу склонил голову, совсем чуть-чуть, но достаточно, чтобы сосредоточенный взгляд скользнул поверх стекол и встретился с растерянным – Ичиго. – Найди способ остаться с ним наедине.

***

Бьякуя с немым изумлением взирал на свой стол. На столе, покачивая ногой, сидел Ичиго.  
\- Привет!  
\- Куросаки…  
\- Дома тебя не бывает, где ты гуляешь, я не знаю, поэтому…  
\- Кто тебя пропустил? – Бьякуя нахмурился, оборачиваясь к двери. Дежурным не позавидуешь…  
\- Я влез в окно, - бесхитростно признался Ичиго и спрыгнул на пол.  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
\- У меня к тебе вроде как предложение, - Ичиго уставился под ноги, потом искоса взглянул на Бьякую и снова отвел глаза, теперь подчеркнуто внимательно разглядывая окно.  
\- Я не думаю, что…  
\- Бьякуя, я хочу, чтобы ты меня потренировал.  
\- Кучики-тайчо.  
\- Что?  
\- Кучики-тайчо, а не…  
\- Так что, договорились?  
\- Не вижу, чем…  
\- Сколько раз в месяц ты занимаешься всерьез? – глубокий хрипловатый голос заставил их синхронно обернуться. Зангетсу парил в полуметре от пола и на его бесстрастном лице сложно было что-то прочитать. – Или в год? Ты вынимаешь занпакто только в крайних случаях, и получаешь меньше опыта, чем первокурсник.  
\- Кто ты такой? – Бьякуя не двинулся с места, только качнулся, слегка сместив равновесие.  
\- Это старик, - очнулся Ичиго, поспешно шагнул между этими двумя, не сводившими друг с друга глаз… ну, во всяком случае, о Кучики, чьи глаза не прятали темные очки, это можно было утверждать с определенностью. – Мой… в общем… - представить Зангетсу оказалось сложно.  
\- Занпакто, - припечатал Бьякуя, и тот, о ком шла речь, согласно наклонил голову. – Редкий случай, чтобы… - голос Кучики стал задумчивым, но Зангетсу оборвал его:  
\- Тебе сделали предложение. И-чи-го нужны тренировки, тебе, без сомнения, тоже.  
О том, что Ичиго достаточно силен, а Бьякуя – достаточно опытен, чтобы эти тренировки приносили пользу обоим, сказано не было. И так понятно.  
Пауза оказалась до смешного короткой, Кучики Бьякуя мог быть помешанным на традициях консерватором, но идиотом он не был.  
\- А ты? ..  
\- Я? Считай… - Зангетсу отвернулся, полы плаща взметнулись, и бросил через плечо, исчезая. – Считай, что мне понравился вкус твоей крови.  
Их снова было двое. Из окна падала широкая полоса света, но в углах собрались тени, дразня призраком черного плаща. Ичиго моргнул и перевел взгляд на Бьякую. Тот рассеянно гладил рукоять Сенбонзакуры, уставившись прямо перед собой. И почему-то хмурился.  
\- Эй, Бьякуя?..  
\- Завтра в 11 в моем саду.  
\- Что?  
Бьякуя обернулся, в его глазах привычное разочарование несовершенством мира уступило место легкой досаде:  
\- Ты не можешь запомнить?  
\- Я могу, но…  
\- А сейчас, будь добр, оставь меня. Из-за тебя… вас… я выбился из расписания.  
Единственной причиной, по которой Ичиго послушался немедленно, было страстное желание надрать задницу одной обнаглевшей железяке. С каких это пор кто-то осмеливается принимать решения за Куросаки Ичиго?!  
Бьякуя проводил задумчивым взглядом перемахнувшего через подоконник подростка, выждал еще с минуту и отложил кисточку, поднимаясь из-за стола. Дела могли подождать, сейчас куда важнее было вспомнить, где лежат свитки с записями деда.

***

Это продолжалось уже третий час, и как же медленно двигались тени.  
Ичиго надоело вытирать пот, и горячие струйки беспрепятственно стекали по коже, задерживались на бровях, солью разъедали губы. Бьякуя, спокойный и невозмутимый поначалу, тоже успел запачкать в пыли рукава и выглядел не таким свежим, как поначалу. По нему было сложно понять, что он при этом думает и не разочарован ли во всей затее. Сам Ичиго беззвучно проклинал Зангетсу, в ультимативной форме сообщившего вчера, что продолжит обучение только на своих условиях. Условием был Кучики Бьякуя…  
Ну хорошо, кое-какая польза действительно была. Злость на Бьякую и беспокойство за Рукию нашли идеальный выход, не отвлекали больше, напротив, придавали сил.  
Но все имеет обыкновение заканчиваться, особенно силы на тренировке, когда нет необходимости рвать жилы, выезжая на втором-четвертом-десятом дыхании. Ичиго споткнулся и едва не растянулся на истоптанной ими земле. Сенбонзакура проскрежетала о лезвие Зангетсу, съезжая к рукояти, Ичиго оскалился, чувствуя, как дрожит рука.  
И вдруг задохнулся – пальцы сомкнулись на пустоте, исчезло выворачивающее сустав давление, а палящее солнце закрыла высокая фигура в черном плаще. Зангетсу!  
\- Тебе хватит, И-чи-го. Отдохни, - знакомый голос звучал почти одобрительно. Приятное разнообразие… Стоп! Звон скрестившихся мечей, смазанные от невероятной скорости силуэты.  
Зангетсу дерется с Бьякуей!  
Откинувшись назад, Ичиго с приоткрытым от изумления ртом смотрел на происходящее. Разве может занпакто драться сам по себе?!  
Может. Снова мелькнули слившиеся в одну тени и вдруг замерли, распавшись на две фигуры. Зангетсу склонился над Бьякуей, одной рукой удерживая меч у его горла, а другой – стиснув запястье.  
Решив, что он болеет за Зангетсу, Ичиго издал одобрительный вопль. Старик был занозой в заднице, но собственной, родной занозой, а этот тупой Кучики…  
Этот тупой Кучики тем временем все сильнее отклонялся назад, по его горлу ползла алая ниточка пореза, а Зангетсу, кажется, всерьез собирался поставить Бьякую в мостик.  
И снова Ичиго готов был поклясться, что их взгляды встретились, наплевав на преграду в виде непроницаемо-черных стекол в очках Зангетсу.  
Губы Бьякуи дрогнули, расслышать, что он говорит, не получалось. И Ичиго, неожиданно разозлившись, поднялся с земли:  
\- Эй, старик, хватит! Слышишь? – Зангетсу слышал. Но сначала он отпустил Бьякую и отпрыгнул от него на безопасное расстояние, и лишь затем обернулся к Ичиго.  
\- Да, - мягко, как никогда. – Благодарю, - а это уже непонятно кому.  
Исчез занпакто как обычно без лишних спецэффектов, Ичиго наклонился, подбирая меч. Посмотрел на Бьякую: тот успокаивал дыхание, поглаживая лезвие Сенбонзакуры. Он словно не замечал порез, и вместо аккуратно сложенного вместе с хаори белого шарфа на его горле чудился другой – насыщенно-красного цвета.  
\- Ты порезался.  
\- Первый раз такое вижу, - тихо произнес Бьякуя, будто сам себе. Очнулся, нашел взглядом Ичиго. Посмотрел на него молча с пару секунд и сказал – так же мягко, как Зангетсу недавно:  
– Куросаки, приходи послезавтра.

Во внутреннем мире Ичиго палило безумное солнце. Словно размягчившись в его лучах, небоскребы отклонились от горизонтали градусов на 45 и так замерли, раздумав падать. Зангетсу – единственное темное пятно – под невероятным углом замер на карнизе. Невидимый ветер трепал полы плаща, бросал в лицо волосы.  
\- Ты можешь драться без меня? – заорал Ичиго, едва найдя его взглядом. Разбежался, перепрыгнул на нужную крышу и повторил уже тише: - Ты можешь?  
\- Иногда, - Зангетсу не повернулся к нему, но голос звучал мягче обычного. – И только если ты рядом.  
\- Но почему тогда…  
\- Меньше вопросов, И-чи-го, - плащ взметнулся и опал, Зангетсу приземлился в полуметре от Ичиго. – Ты неплохо дрался.  
\- Но почему ты не помог мне тогда, раньше?! – возмущение в голосе Ичиго стремительно переплавлялось в обиду. – Когда мы дрались с Бьякуей или?.. – слишком бесхитростный взгляд, слишком прямой вопрос. Маска высокомерия не спасала от них, Зангетсу потянулся поправить очки, остановил себя на середине движения и ответил.  
\- Потому что не мог, - после паузы устало добавил. – В настоящем бою мне пришлось бы оставить тебя без оружия и забрать слишком много сил. Я – часть тебя самого, не забывай.  
Привычно нахмурившись, Ичиго отвел взгляд:  
\- Если ты часть меня самого, то откуда ты знаешь «еще одного Кучики»? – парящий в воздухе Зангетсу был намного выше, и Ичиго уселся на крышу, демонстративно повернувшись спиной. Накренившаяся под опасным углом крыша обрывалась всего в паре метров, а за ней открывался прекрасный вид на уходящие куда-то вниз стены соседних небоскребов. Так высоко, что земли не видно. Зангетсу по-прежнему стоял рядом и, по-видимому, не сводя глаз с Ичиго – в затылке неприятно зудело от пристального взгляда.  
\- Потому что это не всегда было так. А теперь вставай, я научу тебя еще одной атаке в бан-кай. Завтра он нам понадобится, - еще раз почудились незнакомые мягкие интонации, и Ичиго невольно обернулся… Зангетсу неправдоподобно легко скользнул назад, принимая стойку, в его руке уже поблескивал знакомый меч, а в следующей фразе осталось лишь раздражение. – Вставай, иначе я атакую!

***

Ичиго дрался молча и угрюмо. Скупо отмерял удары, без привычных ехидных комментариев встречал удачные выпады, рассерженно шипел, ошибаясь. Взгляд Бьякуи, равнодушный поначалу, успел стать сначала недовольным, а потом – удивленным.  
Тонкое лезвие Сенбонзакуры рассерженно пело, отражая тяжелые удары. Будь это обычный меч, его поверхность давно испещрили бы зазубрины – слишком неравными соперниками казались они с Зангетсу. Но тяжесть занпакто была не только преимуществом: правая рука давно уже ныла в плече, движения замедлились… Ичиго не хотел активировать банкай до того, как это сделает Бьякуя…Слишком сосредоточившись на том, чтобы продержаться еще чуть-чуть, Ичиго пропустил момент, когда сверкающее лезвие Зангетцу распороло рукав, а вместе с ним – и плечо под ним. Он еще успел увидеть темную полоску, протянувшуюся от острия… и меч исчез из его руки.

Плащ Зангетсу промок, темные волосы сильнее скрутились в блестящие завитки, вода блестела даже на очках, но он улыбался, медленно поднося правую руку к губам. Кончики пальцев были окрашены алым.  
\- Достаточно, И-чи-го.  
Здесь, во внешнем мире, светило солнце. Лучи, разбиваясь о листву старых деревьев, редкой сетью ложились на лица. Наверное, порыв ветра качнул ветку, но на пару секунд тени на лице Бьякуи сложились в странно-уязвимое выражение.  
\- Старик, ты чего? – ошарашенный, Ичиго даже забыл о дурном настроении: Зангетсу медленно вел языком по пальцам, слизывая кровь Бьякуи. – Это, знаешь, нездоровое что-то… - раздраженно сообщил он, когда Зангетсу и не подумал прекратить свое занятие.  
\- Благодарю, Куросаки, - но Бьякуя смотрел на Зангетсу. – Ты изменился, - а вот это точно было адресовано не Ичиго.  
\- Меня меняет тот, в чьей руке меч, - негромко произнес Зангетсу, убирая наконец пальцы от губ.  
\- Вы что, действительно знакомы? – на этот раз Ичиго с силой толкнул Зангетсу в плечо, сердясь, что эти двое снова говорят только друг с другом.  
\- В некотором роде, - против ожиданий ответ пришел от Бьякуи. – Если ты не против, я предпочту бокены, - аккуратно убрав занпакто в ножны, капитан шестого отряда разматывал ремни официального оружия.  
\- Боишься за свою даму? – на губах Зангетсу появилась нехорошая усмешка. Они что, действительно забыли о присутствии третьего?! Ичиго уже открыл рот, чтобы сообщить о своем недовольстве… но закрыл его, так и не произнеся ни слова, молча отошел в сторону – здесь начинался сад камней, и заботливые руки установили удобные сидения для желающих полюбоваться. Недобрый взгляд светлых глаз замер на Бьякуе. Этот человек причинял удивительно много проблем важным для Ичиго… существам. Рукия. Ренджи. Зангетсу?  
Бьякуя уже поднимал с земли простой деревянный меч. Зангетсу, едва заметно нахмурившись, крутанул свой в руке… и металлическое лезвие исчезло, обернувшись бокеном.  
\- Мне сложно судить, но твоя манера тоже изменилась, - светским тоном информировал Бьякуя и… исчез, а Зангетсу закрутился вокруг своей оси бешеным черным торнадо. Похоже, именно так выглядит сражение с мастером шунпо. Неритмичный стук дерева о дерево оборвался мягким ударом о плоть, и клубок из двух тел распался. Кажется, ни один даже не запыхался…  
Зангетсу стряхнул невидимую пыль с плеча и сделал шаг к Бьякуе. Тот молча смотрел на свой занпакто, устроившийся поверх шарфа и хаори чуть в стороне.  
\- Тебе следовало довернуть запястье, - сдержанно информировал Зангетсу, но Бьякуя лишь качнул головой:  
\- Это тренировка.  
\- Я не испытываю боли – как вы.  
\- Испытываешь, - Бьякуя наконец отвернулся, взглянул на Зангетсу… его рука дернулась, поднимаясь, и опустилась, не закончив движения. Ичиго мог бы поклясться, что он хотел стянуть с Зангетсу очки. И мысленно пожалел, что так и не попытался – когда это попробовал сделать Ичиго…  
\- Продолжаем, - резкий удар чуть не выбил бокен из руки Бьякуи, и две затянутые в черное фигуры снова слились в неразличимом глазом движении. Ичиго ударил кулаком в землю, тщетно пытаясь подавить… он не мог понять, что за чувство царапалось изнутри злой кошкой. Сдвоенный вихрь влетел в дерево с такой силой, что неохватный ствол покачнулся, а на землю вместе с дождем листьев рухнул какой-то мелкий зверек.  
Бьякуя вытянулся в струнку, спиной вжатый в сухую потрескавшуюся кору. В его руке не было бокена, пальцы странно изогнулись, то ли сломанные, то ли просто вывихнутые. Зангетсу упирался ладонью где-то на уровне кейсенкана, а его лицо было так близко к лицу Бьякуи, что он должен был чувствовать дыхание… Ичиго не помнил, когда успел подняться, не помнил, как пролетел отделявшие его от них несколько метров. На сетчатке, как на проявленной фотопленке, отпечатался единственный кадр: странно-беззащитное выражение на лице Зангетсу, царапина под бровью и приоткрытые губы. Ичиго, черт возьми, хотел знать, каким ударом Бьякуе удалось сбить проклятые очки…  
\- Старик! – плечо под еще мокрым плащом – твердое, как камень. – Вы это чего? – ошарашенный взгляд перелетал с одного лица на другое. – Ты – чего? – прямо в бесстрастное лицо Кучики, в глаза с этим извечным выражением вселенской тоски, сейчас умноженной во много раз…. Зангетсу дернул плечом, высвобождаясь, и отвернулся:  
\- Достаточно.  
Он исчез, и Ичиго остался только Бьякуя.  
Бьякуя, упорно пытающийся натянуть на лицо обычную невозмутимую маску, Бьякуя, старающийся незаметно унять дрожь в руке с переломанными пальцами…. Бьякуя, у ног которого осколками рассыпалось темное стекло. Ичиго резко наклонился, подбирая меч со странно-теплой рукоятью. Так же порывисто выпрямился и шагнул к Бьякуе, толкая его раскрытой ладонью в грудь:  
\- Что это значит?!  
\- Тренировка окончена, Куросаки, - шинигами с видимым трудом отлепился от дерева и пошел к своим сложенным вещам.  
\- Ты не ответил! Бьякуя! – Ичиго едва не схватил его, как Зангетсу, заставляя обернуться, но вовремя остановился – хватать собирался за искалеченную руку. – Ты должен мне объяснить…  
\- Не забывайся, Куросаки, - Бьякуя поднял ножны с Сенбонзакурой свободной рукой и, наплевав на хаори, пошел к дому. – Я тебе ничего не должен, - и он исчез, посчитав, видимо, шунпо самым простым способом закончить беседу. Ветер отвесил оплеуху верхушке самого высоко клена, и он закачался под недовольный шелест листьев. Ичиго потеряно оглянулся и закрыл глаза.  
Внутренний мир встретил его пронизывающим до костей ливнем.

 

\- Что ты с ним сделал? – седзе влетела в раму с таким грохотом, что Бьякуя не удивился бы, обнаружив гору щепок и мятой бумаги. Но нет, лишь слегка перекошенная перегородка стала на место, а Ичиго шагнул к устроившемуся на циновке шинигами. Он явно собирался употребить свою агрессию на что-нибудь более… живое.  
Бьякуя хладнокровно отложил свиток в сторону и едва заметно приподнял брови, уткнувшись взглядом в чужие хакама. Временами Ичиго двигался действительно быстро.  
\- У тебя есть пять секунд, – сообщил Бьякуя складкам на черной ткани. Пять секунд, чтобы сообщить о беспрецедентной по масштабам атаке холлоу, возвращении Айзена или о событии того же значения и срочности. Или чтобы подготовиться к милосердно быстрой смерти.  
\- Что ты сделал со стариком?! – Ичиго орал так, словно еще стоял у дальнего края комнаты. Или вообще – на веранде.  
Бьякуя поморщился и опустил взгляд к своему свитку. Сенбонзакура осталась в чайной комнате. Досадно.  
Кто пустил этого ненормального сюда?!  
Или вопрос следует задать по-другому: кто не сумел его остановить? Бьякуя нахмурился и скосил взгляд в сторону седзе – по крайней мере, риоку никто не преследовал.  
Размышления Бьякуи оказались прерваны способом столь же возмутительным, сколь и неожиданным. Вцепившись в темные волосы, Ичиго рванул, разворачивая шинигами лицом к себе. Бьякуя обмер от такой наглости, но еще раньше, чем он успел предать обидчика мучительной смерти голыми руками, хрустнули, разламываясь пополам, фарфоровые трубки кенсейкана.  
Негодование сползло с лица Куросаки, как шелуха с обгоревшего носа, теперь он выглядел ребенком, разбившим мамину вазу: виноватым, но полным решимости защищаться. Бьякуя с могильным спокойствием выпутал остатки кенсейкана из волос, опустил взгляд к лежащим на ладони осколкам и… отпустил рейяцу.  
Ичиго смело, как котенка. Приняв его вес, несчастная седзе хрустнула, окончательно теряя свою благородную форму. Бьякуя следил за барахтающимся в обломках Ичиго с тем же траурно серьезным выражением на лице. Любого другого не пришлось бы даже хоронить… Неизвестно, чего он ждал, но если судить по снова округлившимся глазам – точно не того, что случилось дальше. Ичиго поднялся на ноги, встряхнулся, как выбравшийся из лужи щенок, и… преспокойно вернулся к первоначальной теме разговора. Очевидно, посчитав свое наказание справедливым, а эпизод с кенсейканом исчерпанным.  
\- Он не хочет говорить со мной и даже не показывается. Белый сказал, я ему надоел, или он на меня злится! Рукия даже не слышала о таком, говорит, занпакто себя так не ведут!  
Да. Точно. Вот откуда… взялся: всему причиной занпакто с бесцеремонностью, позаимствованной у Ичиго, и силой создания гораздо более древнего. Желание убить куда-то испарилось. Прихватив с собою скуку последних дней.  
\- То есть как, надоел? – смысл претензий рыжего наглеца наконец стал понятен. Бьякуя хмурился, сведя тонкие брови. – Ты его обидел? – тряхнув приятно легкими волосами, тайчо опустился на циновку. На время о нанесенном оскорблении можно было забыть: свидетелей не было… да и что взять с болвана.  
\- Откуда я знаю! – Ичиго рассерженно пнул обломок. – После той драки с тобой он просто исчез!  
\- Успокойся. Такое случается, - еще сильнее нахмурившись – пронзительный громкий голос вызывал головную боль - Бьякуя смотрел в сад. Прекрасный вид открывался во всей красе, ничем более не загороженный. И у неприятностей есть свои положительные стороны. Шпорник качнулся под весом бабочки… Какой прекрасный образ, пусть даже истинной причиной стал летний ветерок. – Такое случается, - Бьякуя не глядя повел рукой, указывая на циновку. – Сядь, ты мешаешь.  
Ичиго послушно плюхнулся рядом и тут же ухватился за рукоять занпакто. Движение выглядело неосознанным, инстинктивным, привлекло внимание своей обыденностью. Оторвав взгляд от шпорника, Бьякуя кивнул на меч:  
\- Ты его чувствуешь?  
\- Ну… немного. Как когда еще не был с Зангетсу.. .ну… - Бьякуя кивнул, обрывая поток несвязных междометий.  
\- А кто такой «белый»? – на этот вопрос реакция Ичиго оказалась гораздо любопытнее. Он покраснел, уткнулся взглядом в пол, а его физиономия приобрела настолько раздосадованное выражение, что пояснений не требовалось – проговорился и теперь честит себя на все корки.  
\- Куросаки?  
\- Ну… это как бы тоже я… - Ичиго поднял глаза и уставился на сей раз в сторону. Бьякуя вздохнул: толку не добьешься.  
\- Ты можешь вызвать свой занпакто несколькими способами, - монотонным голосом монаха начал Бьякуя. Пересказывать то, что безродные узнают на первом курсе, а аристократия – знает с пеленок, было мучительно скучно. Но Куросаки, напротив, встрепенулся и впился в Бьякую жадным взглядом. – Во-первых, медитацией. Обычно требуется не больше недели, но у тебя серьезный случай, так что предсказывать не берусь, - порыв ветра влетел в разбитую седзе, шинигами с удовольствием подставил ему лицо и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как разлетается за спиной свободная от кенсейкана грива. – Во-вторых, серьезное сражение, если появится угроза твоей жизни, занпакто обязательно постарается защитить… - Бьякуя приоткрыл глаза и скосил взгляд на Ичиго. Как он и предполагал, энтузиазма на лице не читалось, рыжий напряженно ждал третьего варианта, не прельстившись перечисленными. – Ну и в-третьих, можно его спровоцировать, - без особого удовольствия подвел Бьякуя итог. Способ, больше похожий на жульничество. Без сомнений, Куросаки выберет его.  
\- Спровоцировать? – Ичиго соскользнул вбок, опираясь о циновку локтем. Меч лежал перед ним, привычно обмотанный несколькими слоями бинтов. Нахмурившись, словно занпакто мог различить выражение на его лице, Ичиго буркнул: - как?  
\- Любая сильная эмоция, – напряженное молчание заставило Бьякую снова взглянуть на Ичиго. – Незнакомое слово? – осведомился он хладнокровно. Ичиго поднял отсутствующий взгляд, снова изменил позу, почти укладываясь на один из свитков.  
\- Ну, он гордый и капризный и… Какие еще эмоции?  
Бьякуя вздохнул. Это чудовище влетело сюда без спроса, сломало стену, нарушило покой капитана шестого отряда, то есть существа неизмеримо более высокого статуса… А теперь смотрит с нетерпением и надеждой, словно Бьякуя должен, обязан ему немедленно помочь. Бьякуя вспомнил темные спутанные кудри, длинный плащ и глаза, прячущиеся за темными очками…  
\- Попробуем скомбинировать два последних варианта, - как мог, мягко, предложил он. Ичиго недоумевающе хлопнул ресницами, и тогда Бьякуя просто наклонился к нему, вздернул за шиворот и вот так –на весу – притянул к себе на колени.  
Горячая живая тяжесть… а казалось, успел забыть.  
Ичиго заполошенно дернулся, ткнулся в руку уже приоткрытым - несомненно, для громкой и хамской тирады – ртом, влажно и остро. Бьякуя с несолидной поспешностью накрыл ладонью рыжий затылок. И продемонстрировал вдруг замершему риоке всего один из сотни способов использования рейяцу капитанского уровня.  
Скрученный в тонкий жгут лепесток духовной силы мягко опустился на спину Ичиго. Так розовые цветы сакуры ложатся в руку – прохладной, едва ощутимой нежностью. И растворился.  
Так быстро, что Бьякуя хмыкнул, рассеянно ероша колючие рыжие волосы. Действительно сила риоки так велика, что растворяет в себе чужую, не заметив. Но на этот раз ей скормили не рейяцу неопытной девчонки, а импульс вполне определенного рода… и то, как выгнулся Ичиго в ответ, пытаясь плотнее вжаться затылком в узкую ладонь, подтверждало, что - получилось. Бьякуя склонил голову, пытаясь понять выражение округлившихся глаз, держать в руках вибрирующее от напряжения и раз за разом вздрагивающее юное тело оказалось так непредвиденно приятно…  
\- Хорошая идея, - знакомый низкий голос прозвучал сзади. Бьякуя не обернулся.  
\- Он испуган?  
\- Растерян. Отпусти его.  
\- Я собирался испугать. Но и так сработало. Ты бросил его, и он пришел ко мне.  
\- Как я могу его бросить? – Зангетсу наконец показался в поле зрения. Рваный плащ раздувает невидимый ветер, очки прячут взгляд. Явился при ничтожнейшем намеке на угрозу для мальчишки. – Я его часть, - Зангетсу наклонился над Ичиго, тот уже приходил в себя. Слишком быстро – от такой порции шинигами уровня лейтенанта восстанавливался бы минут десять. А прошли секунды.  
Бьякуя в последний раз провел рукой по колючему рыжему ежику и спихнул Ичиго с колен. Возмущенный вопль доказал, что риока уже в порядке. Но вопль оборвался озадаченным:  
\- О. Зангетсу…  
\- Ты успел подумать? – Бьякуя смотрел на Зангетсу.  
\- Да, но не успел решить.  
\- Зангетсу!  
\- А я успел. Я не стану повторять ошибку, если ты не…  
\- Зангетсу, твою мать!!! - такой вопль игнорировать было нельзя. Точнее, не сам вопль, а…  
Ичиго стоял в паре метров от них. Он сгорбился и до побелевших костяшек сжал кулаки. Рейяцу с пронзительным привкусом гнева окутывала его фигуру, как кокон. Волны духовной силы накатывали с такой яростью и частотой, что седзе по периметру комнаты виднелись словно сквозь слой плотного тумана. Бьякуя медленно перевел дыхание и свернул собственную рейяцу – в местах, где он чувствовал прикосновение силы Ичиго, рождалось неприятное жжение, как от прикосновения ядовитой медузы.  
Зангетсу… Зангетсу стоял, отвернувшись и будто совсем забыв про Бьякую. Он, кажется, вообще не мог оторвать взгляда от рассерженного лица своего мальчишки. И слушал, склонив голову: слушал внимательно и жадно, боясь пропустить даже слово. Почему-то это кольнуло… Бьякуя нахмурился, намеренно игнорируя риоку. Он говорил негромко, но всплески рейяцу восклицательными знаками добавляли экспрессии.  
Учится, как же быстро он учится…  
Зангетсу шагнул вперед, вскидывая голову. Он не снял очки, но и так было видно, какой – пусть сдерживаемой изо всех сил – гордостью светится лицо. Еще один шаг к мечте каждого занпакто. Еще немного тверже стала сжимающая тебя рука.  
Бьякуя знал, что чувствует в этот момент шинигами. И не винил Ичиго за глупо-счастливое выражение на лице – уже после того, как Зангетсу исчез, напоследок оглянувшись на Бьякую.  
Ну что же, эта глава подошла к концу. Возможно, позже еще будет возможность вызвать Зангетсу на разговор, но не в ближайшее время, это очевидно. Бьякуя поднялся, понимая, что наглый риока не собирается освобождать помещение. Сенбонзакура в соседней комнате.  
\- Бьякуя, - ах, да. Он еще не выслушал претензий по поводу… - Спасибо.  
Шинигами помолчал, стоя спиной к Ичиго. Потом обернулся… Ичиго, оказывается, за это время подошел поближе. – Когда продолжим тренировки? Завтра? – за беззаботным тоном чудилось какое-то напряжение.  
\- Тренировки?  
\- Зангетсу ведь вернулся. Или ты передумал? – Ичиго прищурился, окидывая Бьякую не менее холодным взглядом.  
\- Хм. Завтра, - Бьякуя кивнул, забывшись, и волосы немедленно упали на лицо. Кенсейкан. Ну, завтра он за все получит…  
\- Бьякуя?  
\- Что еще?  
\- А ты меня научишь?.. – румянец на щеках, упрямый взгляд. Чему? Неужели… понравилось?  
\- Нет.  
\- Бьякуя!

 

Ичиго оглянулся, нахмурился сильнее: по-прежнему ни души. Тщательно продуманную небрежность, с которой неведомый садовник расположил деревья в саду поместья Кучики, не нарушало и тени человеческого присутствия. Пожав плечами, Ичиго перебрался через декоративную изгородь и зашагал к видневшейся невдалеке беседке. Если Бьякуи нет в доме, значит, он есть где-то еще.  
Беседка пустовала, но со второй попытки Ичиго набрел на чайный домик. Тот возвышался прямо посреди небольшого пруда и был соединен с берегом пунктиром гладких черных камней, чуть выступавших над поверхностью воды.  
Когда Ичиго довольно шумно приземлился на пол чайного домика, Бьякуя даже не повернул головы. Пиала в его руке была удостоена гораздо большего внимания: губы коснулись полупрозрачного фарфора, веки медленно опустились. Словно для того, чтобы ничто не мешало полностью сосредоточиться на ощущениях от вкусовых рецепторов... Ичиго озадаченно подумал, ко всему ли, что делает Кучики-тайчо, он относится с таким завороженным и завораживающим вниманием… а потом подошел ближе и приятельски хлопнул по плечу. Бьякуя дернулся и чуть не пролил остаток чая.  
\- Привет!  
\- Куросаки, - всего одно слово, но в интонациях смешались и возмущение, и покорность судьбе, и смиренная надежда, что однажды это все закончится…  
\- Чай пьешь, - Ичиго сунулся было к чайнику, но внезапно засмущался и благовоспитанно сложил руки на коленях. Бьякуя казался таким важным в традиционном костюме. Похоже, ужасно дорогом: много-много слоев какой-то плотной ткани переходили от темного к светлому, Ичиго даже слов таких не знал, чтобы назвать такие похожие и все-таки разные цвета, и глаза Бьякуи на мгновение сверкнули каким-то очень подходящим оттенком синего.  
\- Я не ждал гостей, - в общем, и пиала была всего одна. Ичиго вздохнул и покосился на пруд.  
\- Я не драться пришел, - объяснил он.  
\- Вижу, - ну конечно. Зангетсу остался в казармах 11го отряда, где с некоторых пор обретался Ичиго. Надежнее всех увещеваний, что в мирное время риоке при мече ходить по Сейретею не следует, сработало желание поговорить без свидетелей в лице – или клинке? - занпакто.  
\- Расскажи про Зангетсу, - попросил Ичиго как мог вежливо. – Я не понимаю, что происходит, а когда я не понимаю, что происходит… - Бьякуя поднял руку, поморщился. Ичиго притих, но мысленно зарычал – уж очень высокомерным вышел жест. Ладно. Потерпим. Минутку- другую.  
\- Я знаю, что бывает, когда ты не понимаешь, - почти пожаловался хозяин сада, домика и карпов. – И уже решил, что отвечу на твои вопросы, - он качнул пиалу, подумал и вдруг одним глотком допил оставшийся в ней чай. – Если сумеешь задать.  
\- Эээ… ты знал Зангетсу раньше?  
\- Не совсем.  
Молчание, как губка, впитало и недоумение Ичиго, и равнодушие Кучики.  
\- Это как? – не выдержал рыжий.  
\- Ты не умеешь спрашивать, - информировал его Бьякуя. Шевельнулся – ткань, неожиданно продемонстрировав матовый блеск, перетекла в еще более изящные складки, а темная прядь скользнула по плечу.  
\- Может, просто расскажешь? – тоскливо предложил Ичиго, снова уставившись в пруд. Потом на небо. Потом на узорчатую тень от деревянной решетки.  
Помолчали.  
Бьякуя потянулся, налил себе еще немного чая и удивительно мирно спросил:  
\- Что ты знаешь о занпакто?  
Когда Ичиго – а он поднапрягся и вспомнил, кажется, даже больше того, что когда-либо слышал – закончил, Бьякуя смотрел на него в упор.  
\- Неплохо, - медленно произнес Кучики. И тут же все испортил, добавив. – На первых курсах Академии знают не больше, во всяком случае. – А теперь попробуй подумать… Не кривись, я сказал – попробуй. И налей чай, - Ичиго хлопнул ресницами: его собеседник окончательно отказался от своей официальной позы и теперь полулежал, то и дело скашивая глаза на зависшее над горизонтом солнце. Закат.  
Ичиго расплескал совсем немного, а чай в фарфоровом чайничке не успел остыть, так что Бьякуя должен бы быть доволен… Но тот не взял пиалу:  
\- Выпей. И слушай. Среди множества душ есть те, что обладают неординарной духовной силой, это ты уже знаешь. Люди рождаются, умирают, и их души оказываются здесь прежде чем уйти на новый круг перерождения, - Бьякуя вздохнул. – Не все души с большой духовной силой могут ей пользоваться. О тех, кто может, говорят – «сильное рейяцу». Это главное условие, чтобы стать шинигами… нужно иметь сильное рейяцу. За время обучения в Академии будущий шинигами обретает лучший контроль над своей силой. И ее часть – та, что представляет собой ян, активную энергию, приобретает особые свойства. Например… собственную физическую форму. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
\- Занпакто? – Ичиго облизнулся и понюхал уже опустевшую пиалу. На вкус чай оказался удивительно нежным и свежим, а пах, наоборот, сладко-сладко.  
Захотелось есть…  
\- Ты приятно меня удивляешь, Куросаки, - Бьякуя что, все это время так и смотрел на него? Лениво, из-под ресниц… мороз по коже. И аппетит резко пропал. Ичиго заерзал и грубовато поторопил:  
\- Ну?  
\- Шинигами тоже умирают. Здесь, в Сейретее. Их души уходят на новый круг перерождения. Разумеется, родившись, они ничего не помнят о мире мертвых, а духовная сила может исчезнуть, а может и нет. Если шинигами был сильным, а его занпакто прожил достаточно долго, он сохраняет себя и в мире живых.  
\- То есть как? – озадаченно переспросил Ичиго. И сел.  
\- То есть украденная тобой у Рукии духовная сила – ее духовная сила! – сделала то, чего боялись люди, гораздо более умные, чем ты или она. Те, кто наложил запрет на передачу сил шинигами человеку…  
\- Она меня…  
\- Разбудила. Это называют так.  
\- Оой, - Ичиго потер затылок, даже про пруд забыл. И про солнце. – Значит, это не Урахара…  
\- Что – не Урахара? – быстрый вопрос, его жесткий тон напомнили Ичиго об осторожности.  
\- Эээ…  
\- Хотя душа того шинигами давно переродилась, и ее больше нет, Зангетсу впервые обрел форму и разум не с тобой, Ичиго. Не при твоей жизни, гораздо раньше.  
\- Я ж говорю, старик…  
\- Он – умнее и взрослее тебя, - голос Бьякуи вдруг растерял все краски. Шинигами выпрямился, принимая обычный свой чопорный вид. – Имей уважение. Он – часть тебя, но и нечто неизмеримо большее…  
\- А твоя… эта… вишенка?  
\- Куросаки!  
\- Ну хорошо. Занпакто твой.  
\- Мы с ней почти ровесники, - неохотно обронил Бьякуя. – Моя духовная сила – результат упорных тренировок, а не дар, как твоя.  
\- Оо, - глубокомысленно выдал Ичиго и надолго замолчал. Кучики смотрел на закат, и его лицо отражало глубокую печаль, словно он думал о чем-то совсем не веселом…  
\- Да не грусти ты так! У меня две младшие сестры, девчонки – они нормальные, если…  
\- Куросаки.  
\- А?  
\- Заткнись, - под бешеным синим взглядом стало страшно и почему-то весело. Злость –это ведь намного лучше, чем непонятная тоска.  
\- Или что? – Ичиго подался ближе, бросая вызов. Бьякуя не ответил, он хмурился, выдерживая взгляд наглеца. Но рейяцу капитана впервые за все это время проявила себя и запульсировала – опасным, пугающе живым ритмом. – Ха! – Ичиго воинственно вздернул подбородок. – Так я теперь тоже умею!  
Бьякуя хлопнул ресницами, его глаза слегка округлились. Испугался? Ага!  
\- Ты не…  
\- Смотри! – и Ичиго щедрой рукой отпустил рейяцу. Свернуть лепесток, острие тоньше, найти точку внизу позвоночника… как там Юми учил? Залп!  
Рукава кимоно плеснули крыльями. Переливающимися синими крыльями взлетающей птицы. Бьякую выгнуло так, что кончики тяжелых волос стукнули в деревянный пол – остро и звонко, как рассыпавшиеся четки.  
\- «Клюв атакующего павлина», - выдавил Ичиго через некоторое время.  
Бьякуя лежал на спине, прямо на деревянном полу своего чайного домика. Расплескавшая по доскам ткань, рассыпавшиеся черными змеями волосы, слабый румянец на обозначившихся резче скулах. Заходящее солнце перевернутым отражалось в синих глазах… свой закат он все-таки получил.  
Ичиго подождал. Потом еще немного. И еще.  
Бьякуя лежал неподвижно и даже не моргал.  
Нет, конечно, шансы убить одного из сильнейших капитанов Сейретея, демонстрируя «экспериментальную технику» Юмичики было почти нереально… И все-таки…  
Ичиго с грохотом отодвинул столик с чаем и почти рухнул на живот, спеша дотянуться до белеющего в складках ткани запястья. Сжал посильнее, пытаясь почувствовать тихое «та-дам» пульса, и поежился, когда очень, очень злой синий глаз сверкнул на него из-под вуали темных волос.  
\- Тебя. Кто. Научил, - именно так, без тени вопросительной интонации, выдавил Бьякуя.  
\- Секрет. То есть сам. То есть не скажу, я обещал.  
\- Все равно узнаю, - Бьякуя шевельнул рукой, и Ичиго с недоумением понял, что все еще сжимает его пальцы. Лучи закатного солнца позолотили ресницы, острая тень легла на щеки Бьякуи. На розовые щеки.  
\- Тебе больно? – проснулось чувство вины. За ручку привело с собой неловкость.  
\- Мне? Мне не больно, - «больно будет тебе» просто напрашивалось в продолжение. Но Бьякуя закончил совсем по-другому: - Ты хоть понял, что сделал?  
\- Нет.  
\- Это хорошо, - Бьякуя снова обжег взглядом, потом медленно, осторожно сел. Подтянул края кимоно. – Никогда и ни с кем так больше не делай.  
\- Почему? – про угрызения совести Ичиго тут же забыл. Такое замечательное эффективное оружие…  
\- Тебе просто объяснить или сложно? – уточнил Бьякуя. Перед внутренним взором всплыли картинки Рукии. Ну нет, Бьякуя слишком важный, чтобы зайчиков рисовать.  
\- Просто, зачем усло… - Бьякуя даже головы не повернул. Просто сгреб за отвороты куртки и опрокинул себе на колени. А потом наклонился, рукавами-крыльями укрывая от поднявшегося над водой ветерка, от последних багровых лучей солнца, от…

***

Ичиго не сразу понял, что происходит: его никто и никогда не целовал – так.  
Рейяцу схлестнулись, их тела слишком близко, и покалывание – щекотным ознобом от пальцев ног до и так стоящих дыбом рыжих волос. Случайная ласка скользнувшей на щеку длинной пряди, чужая рука, так бережно поддерживающая затылок, сапфировый полумрак перед открытыми и все равно ничего не видящими глазами – это все он вспоминал уже потом, в сотый или тысячный раз прокручивая в памяти случившееся. Единственным, что он сознавал со всей ясностью, был свежий и сладкий вкус – тот самый, что ускользнул от него в чае, тот самый, которым дразнил аромат опустевшей пиалы. И лишь когда Бьякуя отстранился, отбирая и тепло разделенного на двоих дыхания, и азарт бескровного поединка, и свое безраздельное, всепоглощающее внимание…  
Ичиго резко втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Рассеянно подумал, что надо бы испугаться, заорать, да просто - врезать кулаком в челюсть … и выгнулся так, чтобы рука Бьякуи удобнее легла под шею. То тревожно-приятное, опасно-волнующее ощущение, что обрушила на него вчера «провокация», вернулось, усилившись в сотню раз. И больше не пугало. Нисколько.  
Легкое головокружение еще не прошло, присутствие шинигами ощущалось по-прежнему остро, но почему-то не вызывало агрессии. Напротив – хотелось остаться так подольше, расслабленно впитывая чужую силу. Ичиго чувствовал себя развалившимся под полуденным солнцем котом. И не имел ничего против такого сравнения…Медленно моргнув, он поднял взгляд.  
Бьякуя смотрел в сторону, Ичиго видел только край щеки и запястье прикрывшей рот руки.  
\- Я хотел преподнести урок тебе, но сам себя перехитрил, - голос звучал отстраненно, безжизненно. – Но ты все равно должен понять, как действует твоя… выходка, и больше...  
\- Так хорошо, - пробормотал Ичиго, моргнув снова. Кончики пальцев начало покалывать, он потер их, но это не помогло. Тогда он поймал руку Бьякуи, и невидимые иголки исчезли, словно растаяв между соприкоснувшимися ладонями. Осталось лишь тепло и ненавязчивое, почти робкое удовольствие, усиливавшееся, если повести ладонью выше, к запястью... Бьякуя, нахмурившись сильнее, наклонился… Улыбка Ичиго стала шире, резкий прилив энергии отозвался дрожью.  
Шок на лице шинигами, и тут же все изменилось. Дурман исчез, унеся с собой приятное тепло и ощущение комфорта. Поза, в которой развалился Ичиго, оказалась неудобной, а левая рука – неловко вывернутой, она успела онеметь. Смятение в синих глазах было лишь еще одним пунктом в списке «неправильно».  
\- Черт. Что это было? – Ичиго резко сел, отдергивая руку, а голова вдруг закружилась снова, и было сложно убедить себя, что сожаление о том, что закончилось, ему… только почудилось.  
Молчание. Ичиго поднял взгляд: Бьякуя выглядел… неприступным. Ледяным. Бесконечно спокойным.  
\- Я мог бы сказать, что это тоже следствие твоего безрассудства…  
\- Рейяцу, да? – Ичиго сполз с колен Бьякуи на пол и теперь тер виски. Думать о ноющих губах он себе запрещал. – Я тебя тоже…эээ… «разбудил»? Нет, я его просто убью! – в мыслях царил такой хаос, что Ичиго просто отбросил их: разом и все. О неприятном и непонятном можно подумать позже. А пока нужно срочно делать ноги.  
\- В некотором роде, - Бьякуя аккуратно подоткнул полы кимоно. Он мог не беспокоиться: с таким выражением лица можно пройтись голым, и никто не посмеет даже в мыслях посчитать это недостойным. – Итак, я мог бы. Но не стану. И извиняться за свой поступок не стану тоже, - светский тон не позволил Ичиго сразу понять весь заключенный в этих словах смысл. А когда он созрел до вопроса, Бьякуя уже исчез. Сбежал из собственного чайного домика: прятаться за стенами поместья и безупречной маской. Ичиго невольно хмыкнул: что бы там не случилось, но последнее слово осталось за ним! поднялся… и тут же наклонился снова, подбирая с пола пиалу. Бьякуя и не заметит пропажи.  
Что-то было не так, и Ичиго, опустив взгляд, наконец-то залился краской, быстро, ярко и до выступающих от смущения слез: так умеют только рыжие. Пояс оказался развязан, а куртка на груди разошлась до пупка, и если подумать, как это могло случиться… Свирепо хмурясь, Ичиго завязал пояс как можно туже и аж на три узла.

Смущение и злость – а на кого, тут он сам не сумел бы ответить- сыграли с ним дурную шутку. Первый же скользкий камень оказался непреодолимым препятствием, и Ичиго, ойкнув, с головой ушел под воду. К тому времени, когда он – мокрый и замерзший – выбрался на берег пруда, вода в быстро сгустившейся темноте стала совсем черной, а перепуганные карпы тесной стайкой сгрудились у противоположного края. Не чувствуя к ним ни грана сочувствия, Ичиго отправился в казармы.

Потихоньку прокравшись в выделенную ему комнатку, сдвинул седзе. И первым делом полез за мечом. Вцепился в рукоять, погладил бинты, вздохнул и принялся стаскивать мокрую одежду. Что Ичиго действительно умел – так это откладывать то, о чем думать не хотелось, на потом. Он быстро заснул, одной рукой касаясь занпакто, а во второй сжимая пустую пиалу. Ему казалось, что он все еще чувствует впитанный глиняными стенками аромат.

***

Когда он проснулся, солнце уже раскрасило квадраты седзе, обнаружив и старые заплатки, и наклеенные кое-где неприличные картинки. Было тепло, хотелось поспать еще немного… Ичиго нырнул с головой под свое одеяло. Черное. Плотное. И странной формы.  
Осторожно высунув лохматую голову, он окончательно убедился, что укрывается плащом. Из всех знакомых ему людей и не совсем людей похожий был у…  
\- Ты проснулся, И-чи-го.  
\- Старик?.. – Ичиго обернулся и тут же сощурился: темный силуэт Зангетсу четко выделялся на фоне ярких от солнечного света седзе. – Ты чего?  
\- Ты был так взбудоражен ночью…  
\- Снова шел дождь? – с неловкостью спросил Ичиго.  
\- Нет, это был ветер. Теплый сильный ветер, пахнущий цветами, - голос Зангетсу звучал не обвиняюще, нет. Скорее, задумчиво. Но Ичиго все равно стало не по себе.  
\- Ты часто начал появляться.  
\- Это потому, что ты думаешь обо мне, - Зангетсу подошел ближе; плаща на нем действительно не было. Воротник и манжеты белой рубашки были изодраны в клочья, будто кружевом украшены.  
\- Я и раньше думал о тебе, - Ичиго без особой охоты решил, что плащ надо бы вернуть. Но не шевельнулся, слишком не хотелось лишаться нагретого гнездышка.  
\- Нет. Раньше ты думал о тех, кого хотел спасти или убить. Я был лишь средством.  
\- А ты… эээ… - забеспокоившись, Ичиго сел. – Обиделся, да? – если честно, то Зангетсу был прав. И то, что Ичиго вообще впервые представил себя на его месте, не оправдывало, а усугубляло вину. Вот Кучики Бьякуя наверняка заботится о своем занпакто лучше. Может, и Зангетсу так думает? Поэтому и…  
\- Нет. Но мне приятно, что все изменилось, - еще один шаг, и Зангетсу остановился совсем близко, ужасно высокий, если смотреть вот так – сидя на полу. И такой… взрослый.  
\- Спасибо за плащ, - который сейчас соскользнул на колени, оставив Ичиго по пояс голым. Он почему-то не мерз… Зангетсу опустился на колено, его взгляд поверх очков был удивительно теплым.  
\- Ты мог заболеть, мы пропустили бы неделю тренировок, - жесткий излом губ, правильные, разумные слова. Ичиго снова посмотрел в глаза Зангетсу, так ему нравилось больше:  
\- Вчера мне нужно было спросить у него кое-что.  
\- Спросил? – Зангетсу знал. Это было так очевидно, что даже слов тратить не стоило…  
\- Спросил… только он не ответил. Ксо! – Ичиго шарахнул кулаком в пол. – Он же не ответил мне! Задурил голову сказочками!  
Зангетсу покачал головой, пальцы коснулись аккуратной бородки.  
\- Ты придаешь значение не значащим вещам, Ичиго.  
\- А ты не хочешь отвечать.  
\- Возможно.  
\- Надеюсь, Бьякуе с его вишней так же сложно!  
\- Я очень в этом сомневаюсь, - Зангетсу не сводил с Ичиго внимательного и – как ему казалось – немного насмешливого взгляда. Если у этого конкретного занпакто было чувство юмора, то он предпочитал наслаждаться шутками, ничем себя не выдавая. Как сейчас.  
\- Да не верю я, что этот Кучики лучше меня! – оскорблено дернув плащ к себе, Ичиго попытался завернуться на манер тоги.  
\- Не лучше. Но его занпакто слишком юна. Ей пока доступна лишь одна эмоция – любовь. А сознание едва успело пробудиться…  
\- Любовь? – Ичиго моргнул – Зангетсу вдруг наклонился к нему, на плечи опустились его большие тяжелые ладони. – Эээ… - сердце заколотилось где-то в горле, Ичиго инстинктивно подобрался, вжимаясь спиной в стену и обмирая от какого-то непонятного, почти не страшного ужаса…  
\- Любовь – это первое, что чувствует занпакто. Разве можно подчиняться тому, кого не любишь? – Зангетсу мягко отобрал плащ и отстранился, поднимаясь.  
Ичиго выдохнул. Сдержал желание побиться головой.  
Спросил озадаченно:  
\- И ты меня любишь?  
Зангетсу обернулся через плечо и ответил:  
\- Конечно.  
Так убийственно серьезно, что глупая улыбка сама сползла с губ Ичиго. Он еще немного посмотрел туда, где только что виднелась высокая фигура в наброшенном на плечи плаще. А потом взвыл, похватал одежду и унесся на полигон. Ему срочно требовалась хорошая драка.

 

***

\- Куросаки, - даже если бы Ичиго внезапно оглох, он понял бы, кто стоит за его спиной, по напряжению на лицах своих собеседников – в 11м и 5м отрядах Кучики- тайчо уважали, но предпочитали это делать издали.

Бьякуя стоял чуть в отдалении и выглядел иллюстрацией к слову «бесстрастность». Но был при занпакто.

\- Кучики, - Ичиго не сумел скопировать лед интонаций.

\- На пару слов, - темные волосы хлопнули по капитанской хаори: Бьякуя неспешно удалялся в полной уверенности, что Ичиго последует за ним.

Соблазн выставить Кучики-тайчо в глупом свете перед рядовым и младшими офицерами был велик… Вот только рядовых и младших офицеров уже и след простыл. Предатели!

\- Чего тебе? – буркнул Ичиго, остановившись в паре метров. Глаз он не поднимал.

\- Ты избегаешь меня. Три дня, сегодня четвертый.

\- Соскучился? – смешной и совсем детский вызов в голосе.

\- Нет. Хочу понять, что происходит.

\- А для тебя совсем ничего не происходит?! – не выдержал, поднял глаза.

\- Куросаки…

\- А ты вообще обманщик, - злость будто растворилась в горечи взгляда Бьякуи, Ичиго теперь говорил тише и без запала. - Так и не ответил мне.

\- Ты так и не сумел задать вопрос. Победи меня, и отвечу.

\- Обещаешь? – Бьякуя так посмотрел, что Ичиго стало стыдно. – Ладно, ладно…

 

Царапина на щеке Бьякуи медленно наливалась цветом. Ичиго рукавом стер пот со лба, оскалился: так долго их поединок не длился даже в тот, первый, раз. Усталость сводила плечи, навесила гирь на дзори… Ичиго из принципа перепрыгнул с ноги на ногу, провернул эффектно меч. Движение тут же отдалось острой болью где-то под лопаткой.

\- Юность называют весной жизни. Для меня юность была – зимой, - Бьякуя смотрел на лезвие клинка и не замечал текущей к подбородку крови. Обращался, кажется, тоже к мечу. Ичиго нахмурился, почему-то задетый таким невниманием.

Острие медленно очертило круг, остановившись в самой верхней его точке.

\- Она закончилась, как только распустился первый цветок сакуры, - подвел итог Бьякуя. Будто стихотворение читал. Поднес лезвие к лицу, любуясь, помедлил и плавно опустил к своим ногам.

Ичиго моргнул, забыв про обиду: выпущенный из рук меч сверкнул так ярко, что на светлом песке показался ручьем. Таким чистым и холодным до ломоты в зубах. А Бьякуя подошел совсем близко и поймал лезвие Зангетсу пальцами. Словно голой рукой сжал сердце.

\- Острое, - процедил Ичиго сквозь зубы, мешал появившийся в горле комок: таким бережным оказалось прикосновение. Бьякуя гладил не металл, оставить зазубрину на котором не получилось даже у него самого. Бьякуя гладил живую теплую кожу, и она… отзывалась на прикосновение. Сквозь рукоять ощутив эту дрожь, Ичиго задохнулся, но чужие пальцы уже сжались поверх его собственных.

Бьякуя качнулся ближе, в синих глазах было такое напряжение, что Ичиго отстраненно подумал, что он, наверное, опять собирается его… И не удержался, с шипением втянул воздух – таким обжигающе-ярким оказался образ. Лицо Бьякуи исказилось, как от боли, в следующее мгновение Ичиго ткнулся носом в влажную от пота шею, вдыхая соленый запах кожи, знакомой уже сладости и слушая, как в каких-то сантиметрах стучит, все ускоряя ритм, кровь. Чужая рука ерошила волосы на затылке – когда это движение успело стать знакомым? Приятным…

Черт. Что они делают?!

Ичиго напрягся, отстраняясь. Это получилось совсем просто: Бьякуя убрал руку.

\- Ты опять?.. – подозрительно осведомился Ичиго.

\- Нет, - Бьякуя разглядывал его с серьезным, немного недовольным лицом. – Я забыл, что юности свойственны и недостатки. Например, отсутствие смелости.

\- Чтооо?! А ну повтори! – Не глядя и не думая, Ичиго взмахнул мечом… алые капли сорвались с лезвия, пальцы Бьякуи стремительно одевались алой перчаткой. – Ох… - вина захлестнула с головой, смыв и смущение, и злость.

\- Я забыл про несдержанность, - констатировал Бьякуя, медленно сгибая пальцы. Кровь заструилась быстрее, Ичиго не выдержал: накрыл своей рукой, сжал.

\- Я не трус, - буркнул упрямо. В голове против воли всплывало воспоминание о закате и чайной сладости на чужих губах. Он нахмурился пострашнее, почувствовав, что скулы предательски загораются краской.

Но Бьякуя смотрел на их соединенные руки. И молчал. Действительно молчал – не хмыкая, не изображая на лице недоверия, и все равно было ясно – мнения своего не изменил и не изменит.

\- Это нормально… - почти мягко заверил он Ичиго. – Мне следовало понимать… но ты так упорно нарушаешь все правила, так учишь нарушать их других. Меня.

\- Правила? – Ичиго хмурился, глядя, как уже с его пальцев срываются алые капли. Кровь Бьякуи. – Причем здесь правила? Просто…

\- Левой рукой я владею хуже, но совсем ненамного, - Бьякуя не грубо, но решительно высвободил руку из пальцев Ичиго.

\- Бьякуя!

\- Если победишь ты, я расскажу, что ты хочешь знать. Если я – мы не будем больше… тренироваться, - сухо информировал Бьякуя и пошел к оставленному на песке мечу. – Я ошибся с Рукией и думал, что снова могу ошибиться, если не попробую…

Правую руку тяжело оттягивал меч, пальцы левой слиплись от крови. Ичиго коснулся перепачканного лезвия пальцами, медленно растер оставшуюся на нем темную полоску. Чего тут думать-то? Выбирать можно между лапшой и сасими, а здесь… Все уже решено: решено первым потрясенным вздохом, тремя глотками чая, каплями падающей к ногам крови.

\- Эй, Бьякуя, - тот обернулся, поднимая меч… ну конечно, ледяная маска уже заняла свое место. – Ты сдавайся лучше, - не выдержал, расплылся в дикой, неудержимой улыбке, - потому что я точно выиграю. И прыгнул.

 

***

 

Лезвие коснулось плеча Ичиго в то самое мгновение, когда острие Зангетсу уперлось в солнечное сплетение Бьякуи. Замерли так. Короткая передышка в бешеной пляске.

Можно полюбоваться сведенными рыжими бровями и грозно закушенной губой: о том, что выражение лица можно контролировать, риока даже не подозревает.

Поразительное все же существо: такая непоследовательность при феноменальной упертости. Нарушает древние законы и пасует перед предрассудками. Жертвует плечом, но не для того, чтобы выиграть бой одним ударом, а ради неостроумной шутки: распарывает пояс Бьякуи.

\- Один-один, - скалится довольно и только морщится, когда Сенбонзакура глубоко входит в тело: Бьякуя не видит причин превращать бой в игрушки.

Ичиго давно уже обнажен по пояс, а теперь и куртка Бьякуя распахивается от резкого движения… на следующем витке поединок окончательно становится фарсом: Ичиго игнорирует беззащитный живот Бьякуи и целится в пояс хакама. Заигрался.

\- С таким настроением проигрывают, И-чи-го, - Зангетсу появился – проявился в прозрачном воздухе за правым плечом мальчишки- так естественно, словно всегда здесь был. Просто они его не замечали.

Ичиго дернулся – обернуться, но не пропустил удара. Пальцы Зангетсу уже сжали рукоять меча поверх его собственных, а в следующее мгновение Бьякуя перестал понимать, с кем из двоих он дерется. Два тела задвигались в унисон, на лице Ичиго странное выражение: Зангетсу обнял его за талию, прижался, диктуя ритм и ширину шагов. Все правильно, так учат, но Ичиго залился краской до ушей…При такой кровопотере – а песок впитал уже немало драгоценной жидкости – просто удивительно. Бьякуя использовал возможность добавить прорех черному плащу.

Всего два удара, и Зангетсу отступил в сторону, снова принимая роль наблюдателя.

\- Ты помогаешь ему? – дыхание Бьякуи оставалось ровным, а интонации – под строгим контролем.

\- Конечно.

\- Тогда почему не ответил сам? – темп еще немного медленнее, иначе разговор прервется, а Ичиго интересно – вон как навострил уши. До сих пор красные.

\- Вам нужно было решить это между собой. Ичиго, руку выше.

\- Разумно, - ответом на обе реплики. Не стоит забывать, в чьей душе созрел этот занпакто. По слухам - интриган и хитрец… что из этих качеств досталось мечу?

Ичиго уже шатало от потери крови, но он слишком упрям, чтобы сдаться. И – все еще – слишком силен, Бьякуя понял это слишком поздно: шунпо их негласным договором запрещено, а мальчишка налетел и просто сбил противника с ног, навалился тяжелым, разгоряченным, липким от пота и крови телом, триумфально сверкая глазами с залитого кровью лица. У него пробито плечо, но меч у горла Бьякуи быстро уравновесил это обстоятельство.

\- Расскажешь? – грозно.

\- Да, - и Бьякуе совсем не обязательно говорить вслух, что побежденным он себя не считает. Слишком велика разница между реальным боем и тренировочным. Слова Зангетсу оказались решающим фактором, а вовсе не это… брутальное недоразумение.

Куросаки оскалился – не улыбка, подсказанная древними инстинктами гримаса устрашения. От него шла плотная волна жара, и казалось, что воздух уплотнился в пространстве между ними, пружинил горячей подушкой, иначе как объяснить, что Бьякуя уже чувствовал на своем лице дыхание, но Ичиго все еще умудрялся не коснуться его обнаженной кожи своей.

\- Поднимайся, - спокойно предложил Бьякуя. «Или я тебя сам подниму» - читалось без переводчика. Ичиго снова усмехнулся - правда, уже не так уверенно. Тяжело встал на ноги, на этот раз не просто коснулся Бьякуи – оперся всей пятерней.

Бьякуя поднялся одним рывком, отпечаток руки – будто ожог – горел на коже.

Зангетсу уже стоял около Ичиго, бесцеремонно удерживая его на месте. Мазнул пальцами по мокрой от крови груди, нахмурился… Но через полминуты плечо Ичиго было туго перетянуто обрывками куртки.

\- Потрясающая способности в материализации, - не удержался Бьякуя, сосредоточенно перевязывая куртку обрывком пояса. - Ты ведь совсем недавно получил банкай.

На звук голоса обернулись оба. Одинаково хмурые напряженные лица. Ну что ж…

\- Я начну с небольшого вступления, если ты не возражаешь, - а даже если бы возражал, Бьякуя собирался рассказывать эту историю впервые в жизни и был намерен сам решить, как это сделать. – Не знаю, какое мнение сложилось у тебя обо мне, но начиная с шестнадцати лет я нечасто нарушал установленные правила. Считая этот случай, четырежды, - Ичиго фыркнул, и Бьякуя обжег его взглядом. – Немного, но каждое из них было табу и заслуживало смерти. Если придерживаться буквы Кодекса.

\- О.

\- В самый первый раз вина была не совсем моей. В старых семьях до сих пор существует преступный обычай. Детей начинают обучать работе с занпакто еще до того, как он у них появится. Они получают уроки от меча-наставника, обычно это занпакто одного из старших семьи. - Бьякуя отвернулся и прищурился на горизонт, округлившиеся глаза Ичиго отвлекали. – Ты правильно понял, Куросаки. Они тренируются с мечом чужой души.

 _Кучики Аямэ-сама, старший брат дедушки и бывший глава клана, болел так долго, что Бьякуя уже не помнил его здоровым. Только полумрак в пропитанной запахами болезни комнате, неподвижное тело на белом прямоугольнике футона, бессменный чайный прибор и нодачи на подставке. С Аямэ-сама нужно было провести все время, за которое песок пересыпался из верхней колбы больших песочных часов в нижнюю. Аямэ-сама не открывал глаз, и Бьякуя разглядывал меч. Занпакто. Такой будет и у него._

 _Когда дедушка пришел и принес ему нодачи, Бьякуя сначала не поверил глазам, потом –что это – тот самый. Духовный меч шинигами. Он обмирал от счастья и нетерпеливо кивал на настойчивые напоминания о необходимости хранить тайну. И едва не рухнул от волнения, когда тяжеленный меч впервые лег на его ладони. Возможно, что-то и отразилось на лице дедушки в тот момент, Бьякуя не поднял прикипевший к лезвию взгляд. А сейчас гадать было поздно._

 _Порочный, запретный… и слишком древний, чтобы забыть о нем, обычай: юным наследникам вручается занпакто близкого родственника. Контакт с заостренной, как клинок, рейяцу воина, оставляет неизгладимый след в юной душе. А когда «обучение» обрывается так же резко, как началось, оставшуюся рану можно излечить, лишь создав собственный занпакто. Вот так– грубо, насильственно… неестественно. И жестоко. Зато подростки из благородных семей упражняются с собственными духовными мечами, когда их босоногие сверстники еще только начинают ощущать первые приступы голода._

 _Все это Бьякуя понял потом, а тогда не помнил себя от счастья, в тринадцать лет влюбившись впервые: не в девушку, в меч.  
_

 

\- Ты бы узнал этот меч, как я узнал его – сразу. Черный нодачи, который ты держишь в банкай.

 

 _Была зима, белый снег и черная земля, как белая рука и черный меч в ней: немыслимы друг без друга. Первые тренировки едва ли отличались от упражнений с привычным бокеном. Разве что непослушной тяжестью настоящего оружия, его весом и… ощущением живой свирепой силы, до поры спящей в металлическом теле. Как спал дух Аямэ-сана в клетке из плоти._

 _Бьякуе разрешалась одна тренировка в неделю, но очень скоро этого оказалось мало. Ночами он словно вор в собственном доме пробирался к пахнущей болезнью комнате. Бесшумно раздвигал перегородки и… ощущение счастья стоило, конечно стоило и стыда, и презрения к собственной трусости, и даже обжигающего страха, что: застанут, поймут, отнимут._

 

\- Я занимался слишком усердно и установил с мечом слишком близкую связь.

 _Он материализовал дух меча через год. И в первый момент перепугался: незнакомец в черном костюме нинзя смотрел так тяжело, словно хотел его смерти. А через секунду исчез. В тот раз они не обменялись и словом, но в следующий Бьякуя был готов. И заговорил первым. Безымянный пока, дух меча молча слушал. О самом Бьякуе, о его семье, о том, что происходило с тех пор, как Аямэ-сан заболел. Бьякуя оборвал рассказ на середине, и дух меча вскоре явился за продолжением._

 _Бьякуя успел прочесть о занпакто все, что было в библиотеке – точнее, открытой ее части, и уже знал, что означала материализация: связь с духом меча стала слишком сильной, опасно сильной для всех троих. И опаснее всего для Аямэ-сан._

 _Но Бьякуя был влюблен. Тонкий черный силуэт нодачи и высокий мужчина в черном в его сознании быстро стали одним, и сила первой любви не могла оставить равнодушным истосковавшийся по вниманию занпакто. Больной хозяин и одиночество занпакто делали его идеальным «наставником» для Бьякуи, но они же стали причиной катастрофы._

 _Бьякуя достиг шикая в три месяца: меч назвал ему свое имя._

\- Уровень шикай скрыть от старших уже не удалось. У меня отобрали меч.

\- Зангетсу.

Бьякуя кивнул. Он устал говорить. И еще больше – устал вспоминать, но… не мог не добавить: уже не для Ичиго, для Зангетсу.

\- О той ошибке я сожалею, как ни о чем другом.

\- Ты… убил своего дядю?

\- Не убил. И поэтому потерял занпакто.

\- Чужой занпакто, - Ичиго грозно сдвинул брови. Он не понимал, он просто не понимал.

\- Мой. Он был моим, - Бьякуя смотрел на Зангетсу, а Ичиго – на Бьякую.

Ичиго молчал, только хмурился все сильнее и сильнее, словно мыслительный процесс закручивал невидимые винтики, стягивая лоб в морщины.

\- Кажется, я понял, - неуверенно признался Ичиго. Бьякуя сначала не поверил ушам, а потом - такой удаче.

\- В самом деле? – уточнил осторожно, переводя взгляд на мальчишку.

\- Конечно. Куда проще. Тебе нужен Зангетсу… - Бьякуя, еще очарованный воспоминаниями, задумчиво кивнул. Нужен, конечно, нужен… как нужна украденная юность, как нужна отчаянная черно-белая любовь. Первая. Самая сильная. – Ты хочешь отнять мой занпакто, - так же спокойно закончил мысль Ичиго, и Бьякуя автоматически кивнул. О-ой.

Мальчишка вскочил – взлетел – на ноги, его рейяцу полыхнула. Странно, несколько минут назад они дрались, и Ичиго оставался щенком: с острыми зубами и немеряной силой, но – смешным неуклюжим щенком. А сейчас он стоял неподвижно и не пытался напасть, но перед Бьякуей был молодой волк. С острыми, острыми зубами.

Такого одолеет только опытный укротитель с мягким голосом и железной рукой, терпеливый и…

\- Ты идиот, - раздраженно констатировал Кучики. – Я зайду через пару дней, потрудись к тому времени включить мозги.

Развернулся и пошел, чеканя шаги с такой силой, что песок сыпался в таби. Ну почему Зангетсу выбрал его? Невозможное, ненормальное, неотразимое… тьфу.

\- А ну стой!

За спиной раздался отчетливый звук оплеухи, и следом жалобно взвыл Куросаки. Бьякуя стер улыбку перед шунпо.

 

***

 

Первый день Ичиго злился на пощечину, второй – беспокоился, потому что Зангетсу снова исчез. Третий – слонялся по искаженному пространству своего внутреннего мира, оскальзывался на мокрых стеклах… его злость, его обида угольками шипели под проливным дождем.

На четвертый день он отправился за информацией. Результаты обескураживали. Даже в 11м, одержимом силой, отряде все до единого ржали в лицо на предположение, что шинигами может владеть двумя занпакто.

 

Понемногу начиная чувствовать себя идиотом, Ичиго потер до сих пор саднившую скулу – за что Зангетсу ему врезал, он до сих пор не понял, но твердо решил при случае дать сдачи – и побрел в казармы.

Открыл дверь в свою комнату и уперся взглядом в знакомую спину. Зангетсу вернулся! Но Ичиго не успел даже толком обрадоваться: из-под рваного низа плаща выглядывала явно лишняя пара ног. И кстати, слишком уж хищно напряглись плечи Зангетсу, а его пальцы…

\- Эй, старик! – уже без всякой радости окликнул Ичиго. Зангетсу обернулся, скользнул полным высокомерия взглядом поверх стекол. И исчез, оставив Ичиго лицом к лицу с Кучики Бьякуей. Тайчо тщетно пытался придать лицу невозмутимое выражение. Даже ошарашенному такой подлостью Ичиго было понятно значение и слишком ярких губ, и совершенно сползшего с плеч шарфа, и выбившихся из кенсейкана темных прядок.

\- А. Куросаки. Я искал тебя, решил подождать, - и Бьякуя так высокомерно вздернул подбородок, что Ичиго расхохотался бы, если б ему не хотелось плакать. Он плюхнулся на пол прямо у входа, подпер подбородок и уставился на стойку с занпакто.

\- И совратить мой занпакто? – фраза прозвучала скорее жалобой, чем обвинением.

\- Я бы сказал, что ты неверно оценил расстановку сил, - пробормотал Кучики, туго обматывая шарф вокруг горла и, видимо, пытаясь скрыть ярко-красные следы засосов.

Косой взгляд Ичиго ясно продемонстрировал тщетность усилий:

\- Еще скажи, что вы тут дружески трепались, - процедил обманутый и оскорбленный. Он как раз вспоминал «Я люблю тебя» Зангетсу, сказанное так уверенно и честно. Подлый врун! Уныние быстро отступало перед наконец появляющейся злостью.

\- На самом деле, мы обсудили один вопрос, который имеет непосредственное отношение и к тебе.

\- Как Рукию спасать, так тебе правила мешали! А как к Зангетсу приставать…! – Ичиго задохнулся и вскочил на ноги. С грохотом задвинул седзе и заметался по комнате.

\- Могу тебя заверить, что правил я не нарушал, - явно уязвленный, Бьякуя ответил очень сухо. - Близкие контакты с занпакто в материализованной форме не запрещаются, напротив…

\- Извращенцы! – Ичиго аж подпрыгнул, вспомнив форму немногих знакомых ему занпакто и метнулся к подставке с мечом, схватил, едва ли не всерьез ожидая, что Бьякуя начнет отбирать или… еще что похуже. Занпакто не ощущался сейчас как оружие, как что-то, чем можно защититься от коварного капитана шестого отряда. Напротив, хотелось защитить сам меч… даже если он будет против! И ведь будет… Остекленевший взгляд Ичиго прикипел к губам Бьякуи, и рычание само собой прокатилось по горлу вверх: треснувшая нижняя рождала дикие образы.

\- Речь не только о таких контактах, - Бьякуя сам поморщился. Еще бы, он-то знаком был с наверняка большим числом занпакто… - Неважно. Мы пришли к выводу, что совместные…ээ… занятия пойдут на пользу всем троим. Четверым, если считать мой духовный меч.

\- Какая еще польза! - Ичиго вспыхнул.

\- Для тебя лично? – взгляд Бьякуи стал задумчивым. – Контроль, в первую очередь. И тонкие техники использования рейяцу, больше половины которых не знает даже твой занпакто… - Бьякуя осекся: начав мотать головой где-то на середине его реплики, сейчас Ичиго рисковал ее вообще лишиться: размазанный рыжий след примерно отмечал траекторию движения.

\- Куросаки, у тебя истерика, - как мог, мягко, информировал Бьякуя. Конечно, незрелое создание, так дурно воспитанное и с такими скромными природными задатками… Ну хорошо, задатки оставим в покое: рейяцу Ичиго как раз в эти мгновения разгоралось все ярче, пульсируя так мощно и яростно, что стены уже трещали, грозя схлопнуться, как карточный домик.

Автоматически разворачивая кеккай, Бьякуя нахмурился: рейяцу Ичиго действительно несла в себе порядочный заряд эмоций. Дело вот-вот перейдет к драке, а это сейчас совсем не нужно. Надеясь, что руки Ичиго еще некоторое время будут заняты занпакто, Бьякуя поймал его за плечи и аккуратно встряхнул.

Короткие волосы, от резкости движения острые, хлестнули кончиками по бледной щеке. Ичиго выгнулся, опуская голову, подаваясь острыми лопатками – прочь. Застыл, пугая звенящим напряжением во всем несчастном – до последней клеточки несчастном – теле. Бьякуя, оторопев, смотрел на худую шею в вороте косодэ, острые позвонки грозили прорвать кожу по редкому пунктиру веснушек. Рейяцу полоснула пронзительной нотой отчаяния, Бьякуя резко притянул Ичиго к себе: то ли пытаясь избавить себя от неприятного ощущения, то ли – утешить мальчишку... Куросаки зарычал и дернулся раз, другой, Бьякуя не отпускал. Вместо этого он вдохнул – как перед прыжком в воду или шунпо – и аккуратно прижался губами к виску Ичиго. Горячая, соленая и влажная от пота, кожа, острая дробь пульса, запахи пыли, солнца, взмокших волос…

Услышав изумленное «эй», Бьякуя открыл глаза. Понял, что успел их закрыть… а еще понял, что прижимает к себе Ичиго с такой силой, что ребра у того вот-вот треснут, а глаза уже начали выскакивать из орбит… впрочем, нет. Последнее объяснялось другой причиной.

С трудом согнав мысли в более-менее упорядоченное стадо, Бьякуя облизнул пересохшие губы, поморщился от привкуса крови и попробовал объяснить:

\- Если в силу возраста гормоны не позволяют тебе включить мозг, - шаг, нога удачно попадает между ног Куросаки, заставляя его тоже шагнуть – назад, - придется действовать на уровне гормонов, - еще шаг, Ичиго вцепился в локоть Бьякуи, теряя равновесие и всей тяжестью протираясь о бедро. - Думаю, ты согласишься…

С чем и кто должен согласиться, Бьякуя договорить не успел: Ичиго решительно прекратил отступление, занпакто в его руке очертил полукруг… к счастью, меч уже не был зажат между ними, иначе неизвестно, какой части тела пришлось бы лишиться. Сам по себе ответ был все же очевиден и оказался не менее болезненным, чем физическая рана. Бьякуя разжал руки. Скулы защипало предательским румянцем, но губы уже привычно поджимались в жесткую полоску…

\- Дай я… занпакто положу, что ли, - хрипло и как-то очень буднично попросил Ичиго. Бьякуя вскинул глаза на удаляющуюся спину, потом меч тихо звякнул о подставку.

\- Я не педик, - с вызовом предупредил Ичиго, снова остановившись перед Бьякуей. Глаз он не отвел, но покраснел так, что жарко стало даже Бьякуе. Досадливо куснул губу, но продолжил с тем же вызовом: – Но на него, - кивок в сторону меча, - больше не смотри, понял?

Бьякуя не успел ответить, не успел даже придумать ответ, так и смотрел… а Ичиго сурово нахмурился, поддел пальцами шарф и потянул, открывая горло. Семейная реликвия смиренно прошелестела, опадая к изрядно потрепанным дзори, а Ичиго уже с явным наслаждением запускал пальцы в волосы Бьякуи, намереваясь покуситься на очередной кенсейкан. Жадные, нетерпеливые, любопытные пальцы.

Бьякуя провел ладонью по колючему, горячему затылку, прижимая ближе к себе, и с неожиданной для самого себя силой рванул косодэ с плеча. Ловить приоткрытыми губами россыпь веснушек, слизывать с них пот и пыль, прикусывать дергающееся плечо под одобрительное рычание по локоть, кажется, запутавшегося в его волосах Куросаки оказалось так увлекательно, что Бьякуя не совсем понял, в какой момент они добрались до футона. Но добрались точно: голый пол под лопатками ощущался бы по-другому, и падать на него было бы не так весело.

\- Я тебя как увидел, - доверчиво рассказывал Ичиго, привычно уже раздирая пояс на Бьякуе, - сразу спесь сбить захотел. А ты даже полудохлый… - тут он прервался, чтобы разгрызть узел зубами, - важный слишком.

Вид рыжеволосой башки, маячащей в районе бедер, оказал на Кучики-доно такой эффект, что в следующее мгновение мягкость футона проверял лопатками уже Ичиго. Усмиряя кровь, которую подобие магнита неотвратимо стягивало в одной-единственной точке тела, Бьякуя занялся чистописанием, прилежно вспоминая последовательность черт в иероглифах собственного имени. Невидимый автограф клеймом остывал на светлой-светлой коже живота, Ичиго дышал так часто, словно за ним гнался десяток холлоу… Хотя что за глупость: этот идиот принял бы бой. Бьякуя еще раз лизнул пупок, повторяя последнюю линию, и потянул края косодэ вверх, из-под пояса, который он и не думал развязывать на Ичиго. Не такими неверными пальцами.

Зубовный скрежет сменился ойканьем, и Ичиго попытался вцепиться в плечо Бьякуи, когда безжалостно смятая юката поддалась так же легко. Бьякуя не удержался, прижался поцелуем к разрезу на хакама… и заставил себя выпрямиться, медленно стянуть верхнее косодэ, аккуратно размотать белоснежные полы нижнего. Ичиго не сводил с него ярких глаз, раз за разом обводил обнажающееся тело взглядом… определенно хищным взглядом. Собственническим.

Сел, коснулся ладонью груди Бьякуи, хмыкнул, когда его вроде бы светлая кожа оказалась почти смуглой на фоне снежной белизны шинигами. Бьякуя поймал руку, прижался губами к ладони и зажмурился под сладкий вздох, кончиком языка наощупь отыскивая впадинку между средним и безымянным. Свежие мозоли наждаком терли губы, Бьякуя запоминал каждую шероховатость, медленно спускаясь к запястью.

\- Никогда бы… не подумал… - запинаясь, признался Ичиго. Чуть неловким, но таким ласковым, осознанно ласковым, движением провел по гладким черным волосам.

\- Тебе еще многому учиться, И-чи-го, - знакомый глубокий голос заставил вздрогнуть обоих, но Бьякуя тут же вскинул глаза, обхватил запястье плотнее – чтобы не дернулся сразу. И вот так – поймав взглядом растерянный взгляд Ичиго – коснулся губами напрягшихся пальцев. Лаская. Успокаивая.

Воздух за спиной шелохнулся прохладной волной, Бьякуя кожей чувствовал каждое движение Зангетсу. Прошелестел знакомо плащ, осторожные пальцы отвели в сторону волосы, шею кольнула щетина - Зангетсу неодолимо тянуло к тем местам на теле шинигами, где рейяцу скручивалась особенно тугими узлами. Затылок, основание шеи – как сейчас – спина между лопатками, поясница и, разумеется, самое основание позвоночника. Бьякуя зашипел, когда поцелуй перешел в укус. Потянул Ичиго к себе за запястье…

\- Хей, так это не ты его совратил? – понемногу возвращая себе и наглость, и морщинку между бровей, уточнил Ичиго.

\- Я бы это назвал, - другой рукой Бьякуя поймал ладонь Зангетсу, - взаимным согласием.

\- Но тебе было…

\- Пятнадцать – прекрасный возраст, - невозмутимо согласился Зангетсу, прослеживая губами им же самим и оставленные на плече Бьякуи отметины. И продолжил, взмахом руки отметая возражения: - Ты злишься, когда ревнуешь его, злишься, когда ревнуешь меня и становишься чудовищно глупым в обоих случаях, - отпустив Бьякую, Зангетсу чуть отодвинулся от него и поднял руку к лицу, снимая очки. – Один раз я уже рвался надвое между двумя шинигами, а это опасно для занпакто. И не слишком приятно, можешь мне поверить. У тебя есть выбор: раз и навсегда избавить себя и меня от его общества, - пальцы Зангетсу скользнули по плечу Бьякуи, - или избавить нас всех от своих метаний. А меня – еще и от оскорблений. Второй раз я обвинения в предательстве не потерплю, - Зангетсу обжег Ичиго свирепым взглядом и отвернулся, демонстрируя профиль. Бьякуя, полураздетый и со все еще припухшими губами, нацепил на лицо обычную непроницаемую маску. Очевидно, полагая себя не в праве вмешиваться сейчас. Ичиго растерянно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Потом прищурился. Потом прикрыл один глаз и стал по очереди смотреть другим то на одного, то на другого. Бьякуя выглядел невозмутимым, Зангетсу – обиженным, но Ичиго решительно не мог себе представить привычной жизни без одного из них. А Куросаки Ичиго был человеком привычки!

\- А что, нам обязательно?... – решительно начал Ичиго и так же решительно покраснел. Бьякуя чуть-чуть оттаял, уже не напоминая мраморную статую, и даже изменил позу, а Зангетсу бросил в пространство перед собой:

\- Дверь вон там.

Ичиго покосился на дверь, потом – на Бьякую, потом представил, чем эти двое займутся, как только он выйдет…

Грозно нахмурился:

\- Я не… - Бьякуя властно зажал ему рот ладонью, покачал головой и развернулся к все еще сохраняющему неприступный вид занпакто. Ичиго только захлопал глазами, когда его сурового и небритого Зангетсу буквально раскатали по футону, агрессивно кусая в горло. Рубашка трещала, и новая версия появления рваных манжет… определенно заслуживала меньше внимания, чем эти двое.

Бьякуя был сверху, да и раздевать его Ичиго уже немного привык, так что в подходящий момент он просто потянул за подвернувшуюся прядку. Синие глаза полыхнули с раскрасневшегося лица, волосы взлетели за спиной шинигами в потоке неощутимого ветра… кеккай, кажется, затрещал, но выдержал.

Ичиго смотрел кино про вампиров - так вот, нависший над распластанным и искусанным Зангетсу Кучики-тайчо был круче.

Пара быстрых, жадных засосов дополнила образ новыми следами на горле. Ичиго не рассчитывал силу, и Бьякуя стонал скорее от боли… но сам запрокинул голову, подставляясь, его тяжелое дыхание почти отвлекло Ичиго от мыслей о… Почти, потому что горячее влажное прикосновение к плечу могло быть только поцелуем, а щекотно царапающаяся щетина не оставляла сомнений – чьим. Ичиго невольно напрягся, но руки Зангетсу обвились вокруг его талии, не позволяя отстраниться, а новый поцелуй пришелся ниже – между плоскими гранями лопаток… и Ичиго едва не заорал от восторга: мир вздрогнул и изменил наклон, так перед боем в последнюю секунду адреналин искажает картинку, превращает голову в невесомый пузырь, и хочется беспричинно хохотать или драться… Колючая щека скользнула по плечу, и тут же приоткрывшиеся губы Ичиго поймали поцелуем знакомые сладкие губы, пальцы Бьякуи – прохладнее и тоньше тех, что распутывали пояс на хакама Ичиго, коснулись лица, погладили шею сзади. Ичиго стиснул чьи-то плечи, сжал цепко и хищно – мое!

\- Осторожнее, - мягкий шепот над ухом. – В отличие от меня, ему легко сделать больно.

Ичиго обернулся… с такого расстояния в глаза Зангетсу он смотрел впервые. Возбуждение уже не оставляло в голове места не то что для сомнений, даже для колебаний. Ичиго зарычал и боднул Зангетсу, опрокидывая на пол. Навис, провел рукой – огладил, как рукоять занпакто – по груди, и еще раз – жестче, услышав довольный стон. Стиснул сильнее, заводясь от собственных действий, от того, что можно не сдерживаться, не рассчитывать силу. Зангетсу выгибался навстречу, и его мужское – по-мужски крепкое, с отчетливой дорожкой темной волос – тело не отталкивало своей непохожестью на женское, напротив… Слишком увлеченный, Ичиго так и не понял, в какой момент с него сдернули хакама, а потом и фундоси обманчиво просто шлепнулась на футон. Рука Бьякуи скользнула по ягодице и сразу – между, Ичиго ойкнул и замер, в панике ощущая, как чужие пальцы поглаживают наиболее уязвимые участки его обнажившегося тела. Зангетсу хмыкнул и вдруг с силой надавил между лопаток, пригибая Ичиго к себе верхней половиной тела. И заставляя нелепо отставить нижнюю – отставить, потому что прохладные пальцы уверенно сжали твердый как камень член Ичиго, и это не оставляло никакой возможности вжаться в Зангетсу всей… конструкцией. Впрочем, тот не настаивал, терзая поцелуями горло Ичиго и успокаивающе поглаживая его по спине. Успокоиться не получалось, только напрягаться – все сильнее и сильнее по мере того, как неторопливого ритма, с которым Бьякуя гладил его член, совершенно переставало хватать. Ичиго невнятно буркнул что-то и дернулся в руках Зангетсу. Тот отпустил его сразу же, позволяя обернуться к Бьякуе, и тут же привлек к себе снова – на этот раз спиной.

\- Кажется, он краснеет от ушей до пяток, - задумчиво констатировал Бьякуя, кончиком пальца прослеживая линию от правого соска Ичиго к полоске ярко-рыжих волос внизу живота.

\- Бьякуя… - с угрозой прорычал Куросаки. Кучики лишь передернул плечами, стряхивая волосы за спину, и с обычным своим сосредоточенным видом наклонился. Кеккай не заглушает звуки, и потом Ичиго был очень благодарен Зангетсу за заткнувшую его рот ладонь. А ту секунду – с мычанием впился в подставленную руку и выгнулся под мягкий смешок Зангетсу, кончив, кажется, всего через пару движений.

\- Я рассчитывал на мелодию подлиннее, - голос Бьякуи донесся словно издали.

\- Напомнить, сколько нот было в твоей? – ирония в голосе занпакто была… неожиданна. В ней не слышалось и тени насмешки. Молчание и влажный звук поцелуя заставил Ичиго открыть слипающиеся глаза: стоит на минутку отвлечься, и эти двое опять за свое!

\- Ну нет! – решительно проскрежетал Ичиго и уцепился за чью-то руку.

\- Выносливость – одно из лучших его качеств, - не без гордости констатировал Зангетсу.

 

***

Ичиго проснулся так поздно, что солнечные лучи подсвечивали уже западную стену. Стыдно! Тренировки! Ичиго вскочил на ноги… и тут же со стоном рухнул обратно. Все тело ломило как после банкая, а от немедленно вспомнившейся пары эпизодов захотелось зарыться под футон и умереть там от стыда и… голода, кстати. С недостойным юного возраста кряхтением Ичиго сел. Мрачно оглядел четкую и удивительно ровную дорожку засосов от правого локтя к запястью, почесал в затылке… принюхался: на внутренней стороне предплечья остался след знакомого сладкого запаха. И наконец осмелился взглянуть на подставку с занпакто. Ого! Лезвие сияло так, словно его полировали пастой не один десяток часов… Впрочем… Ичиго быстро отвернулся и втянул голову в плечи. В каком-то роде действительно. Полировали.

Через пару минут Ичиго уже не ежился. Развалившись на спине, он с довольным видом разглядывал испещренные отметинами живот и ноги, а потом даже лизнул пальцы, вспомнив, с каким сосредоточенным вниманием Бьякуя втягивал их в рот: один за другим.

Седзе с грохотом отлетела в сторону, и Ичиго подпрыгнул, от неожиданности заматываясь и в одеяло, и в подвернувшийся плащ.

\- Эй, Куросаки, ты чего такой довольный? Рейяцу аж переливается… – любопытная мордочка Юмичики обещала неприятности, он уже и принюхивался, как лисенок, еще и учует, чего доброго! – Ого! – прищуренные глаза оценивающе прошлись по живописно изодранному плащу. – Где-то я его видел…

\- Банкай примеряю, - угрюмо рявкнул Ичиго. Не задумываясь, вскинул руку, занпакто сверкнул уж совсем нестерпимым блеском и… пальцы сжались на бинтах рукояти. Воспоминание щекоткой погладило спину, взъерошило волоски на загривке… Ичиго стиснул пальцы, плавно усиливая нажим… улыбнулся, когда меч отозвался едва уловимой дрожью.

\- Круто, - доброжелательно прокомментировал Юмичика. – Но горло все-таки прикрой, - на прощанье сделал большие глаза и исчез.

end


End file.
